Oceans Apart
by quinntanarivergron4life
Summary: Quinn and Santana have always cared for one another ever since a young age despite their differences. they had a fall out but rekindled their friendship senior year. When they graduate high school they decide to take a road trip for the summer before Quinn goes off to London and Santana goes to New York, can they handle being apart bearing in mind their true feelings for each other
1. Chapter 1

**I am posting alot of new Quinntana stories, so it takes time to update the others, once i have them all up I can update them one by one (ENJOY)  
**

**Quinn's POV**

Who would have thought that graduating from high school would be this sad, I mean I always wanted to move away from Lima but having said goodbye to Rachel at the train station made me realize that it was the last time we would all be together like that

Well except during the holidays or if there is some sort of reunion, we are all friends and we can all try to keep in touch, but everyone will be in different places, having different schedules, its all happening too fast

It was just days ago when we were still sitting in the glee club preparing for nationals, being mentored by a crazy Sue Sylvester, now everyone is packing away and right after the summer holidays end they will be saying goodbye to their high school life, family and friends

I didn't want it all to end, I mean after all that has happened to me in the past few years, I thought I would be jumping for joy, because after a few months I will be jetting away to a different country, but I am not

Despite all my hard times this is still home, this is were I grew up and all my memories whether good and bad were all made here, all the friendships, relationships, the first time I got pregnant by accident, it is all here and leaving it behind is going to be difficult

Beth is the best thing that happened to me, Shelby gave me and Puck the opportunity to be in Beth's life but as her uncle and aunt, which I have no problem with, because I have had the chance to build a relationship with my daughter, so that I will never feel like I abounded her

Although I blamed Puck before for the accidental pregnancy and I hated him for it, what came after it was the most wonderful thing and it made my friendship with Puck much stronger

I have a different type of connection with all the glee club kids, Tina and Mike are awesome people, they are really good friends and I will forever be grateful for having them in my life

Mercedes was the person that took me in after my father kicked me out for being pregnant at a young age, she is the one I could go to for all my bad problems, and she is the best of the best

Rachel is also an awesome friend although we have had our bad times that includes fighting over Finn, we have managed to look at the good and ever since senior year had began we have had a much stronger friendship

All of the glee kids have managed to take a big piece of my heart, they are like family and I will never forget them, Finn, Puck, Sam my funny and sometimes amazing ex boy friends, Joe the guy that helped realize that I could never do anything on my own without needing someone's help

He made me realize that its not bad to have some one there to help you, that I should never fight my battles on my own, Sugar, Rory, Blaine, Kurt and Brittany

Last but not least Santana, she and I have a very long history I could write a book about it, we met at a vey young age and we had become best friends ever since then, we seem to have this pull and push relationship, sometimes we love each other some times we hate each other

We were very inseparable, we used to do everything together, well that's until we reached high school, when Brittany came in to the picture we became the un holy trinity and some where during the time I learned that she had romantic feeling for Britt

I never judged her for it but in fact I really wanted her to tell me about it, instead of hiding it form me, our fallout really began when I became pregnant, she hated the fact that I was stupid enough to sleep with Puck,

Back then I thought she hated the fact that I slept with her then boyfriend, but later I learned that she was just shocked and surprised that I would be foolish enough to get drunk and pregnant, I also learned that she was mad at Puck and wanted to kill him but Brittany refrained her from doing so

Brittany was the glue to our Friendship, before senior year began; she made us realize that we still care for each other and that there is still some love left in there, of course I always loved Santana, we always had this connection and no matter what happened we always managed to be there for each other

We could see through each other like no other person could, we were one and the same at a young age our parents always joked around that we would get married to each other someday because we were always joined to the hip

We looked out for each other and during our fall out, we were both sad, I felt like a part of me was missing, I felt a pang of sadness and each time we would pass each other in the hallway our stares would always linger even in the glee club, it always seemed like we truly missed each other

But of course we would never admit it, we were very stubborn of course and it took a few things for us to realize that we do need each other and that life is too short, after we rekindled our friendship I managed to be there for her after she was accidently outed

Every night she came over at my house and we used to talk and cry until we cuddled and fell in to deep sleep, our parents were actually very glad that we were inseparable again, they were happy that we finally came to our senses, I remember Santana and I laughing at what they had said

We were now close and after apologizing to each other and realizing what went wrong, we tried to patch everything up, and she even told me that she had felt guilty about a lot of things and not being there for me when I needed her but all was said and we told each other that it should be water under the bridge

But now there was one problem which was London, at the beginning of the year Santana had helped apply to my dream school, she had always known that I wanted to go to Yale and study literature and she was very supportive

When I got a letter form Yale, I went straight to her house and we opened the letter together only to learn that I had been accepted, she hugged me and spun me around, we were so excited that Mrs. Lopez made a celebratory dinner with all my favorite foods

Santana was so proud of me that she bragged to everyone that I had been accepted at Yale, she called me her other half with the brains and the beauty, I did the same for her, I helped her apply to New York at NYU for a music and dance program,

When she got accepted we were even happier, Santana had a dream that one day I would be the most amazing writer and my books would be number one best sellers and that I would write and produce the best movies in the world, and that she would be the best singer in the world and that we would take the world by storm

She said that no matter were we would be we would always be on top and that our awesomeness will always reign, our plans were so vivid that even when Santana learned that Brittany was not graduating she stuck to our main goals

But one day a friend of my dads hired me part time to write a few stories and articles for her, after that she told me that they were so good that she got me in to Cambridge University on a full scholarship in order to peruse my dreams

She even told me that she would have a job for me after I am done with school, the thought of living in London sounded so awesome, it had always been my favorite after France of course, and I have always wanted to explore the world

So I took the offer and informed Yale that I would not be attending the University, I was so happy that I told all my friends in glee, well accept one person, everyone has been telling me to tell her already but I am scared

Already the prospect that we would have been two hours away from each other by a train pretty much made her sad, not only her but me as well, and now that we will be oceans apart its too hard to bare

My parents were worried that if I keep on hiding this from her we will have another fallout, they have been pestering me to tell her, even before Rachel left, she told me to tell her and see were things go because if she finds out at the end of summer she will probably never want to speak to me again

The glee club kids still had to pretend that I am still going to Yale for mine and San's sake, it was pretty hard for Brittany to lie to Santana and it made me so sad, even thinking of leaving her behind made me cry

I was going to tell her after our graduation ceremony, but I found out that her and Brittany had broken their relationship off because of a few differences mainly her not graduating and them thinking of trying for a long distance relationship which may not be very successful along the way

So with that and San's somber mood I decided to put it off for a few days before accompanying Rachel off to New York, so today has to be the day I have to tell her, otherwise there will never be the right time for it

We are currently packing up my room, looking around I see that my room is mainly filled with mine and Santana's pictures, from a young age till now, it was fun having Santana around to help me with packing, even though she still doesn't know that she helping me pack to go to London not New Haven

Maybe this whole summer holiday will make up for the time that we will not be seeing each other, after dropping the bomb on her I will make sure we spent every waking day together and make as many memories as we can before I jet off to London

"Hey Q remember this, our scrap book" she walks over to me holding our old scrap book that we made when we were little, we wanted to keep every picture that was taken of us, we both decorated the book, which was why there was an explosion of colors on the cover

The girly bright colors and glitter were my choice and the dark colors were San's, we could never come to one decision, when I open the book, I smiled seeing a young her and I, San was always the mischievous one, cracking jokes, pulling pranks on anyone who would try to hurt me or challenge us

"Yeah I remember, we were pretty cool back then and pretty awesome, we are still, but we were pretty badass" I said laughing, Santana put her chin over my shoulder and held me by my waist, that always sent shivers down my spine in a good way of course

"Hey we are still pretty badass even now Q, don't lose faith" we both laughed, moments like these will always be cherished, I am going to miss them specifically her, I care too much to break her heart by telling her the truth

"Hey remember this one, were I kicked Finn's butt in soccer"

"Yeah he was soo mad" I remember that day, we were at the park and Finn wanted my attention so bad that her and Santana fought for it, who ever got the most scores gets to win me over

We were having our best friend time in the park and Finn wanted me to play with him so San got pretty mad and jealous, so they challenged each other, I think she even made him cry, twelve year old Santana was a real tough girl

In the picture we were laughing and she had her arm draped around me and in the other hand she held her soccer ball, she was all grassy and muddy but it didn't matter because she scored for me, and I decided to reward her with a kiss on the cheek, my dad was the one that took the photo

It was a vey happy day

_Flash back _

"_Alright Finnpent here are the rules, if either one of us scores four goals before the other they win, my side is were the blue line is and yours is the red, Q will be our ref"_

"_San you really shouldn't do this, I don't want you to get hurt are you sure about this, lets just go" I begged her, I really didn't care for Finn, I knew he was a boy so he could easily tramp San, no matter how tough San is _

"_No Q I am fighting this battle for you and I want to make sure Finn the giant over there gets to leave you alone for good" Santana was determined, she was eager and every time she looked over at Finn she send a glare his way _

_I thought it was sweet and I decided to cheer her on so that she could win, as much as Finn was a nice guy I really like my time with Santana _

"_Okay San baby are you ready to be crushed" _

"_Oh we will see who the baby is after this game loser" Santana said rolling her eyes _

"_Okay guys its time, remember the rules guys, play fair and no fighting" they were ready to play and I could see Santana spotting a very playful smirk, she turned my way and I winked at her _

_I kicked the ball their way and then the games began, first time Finn was too fast for San and he scored first, he did a celebratory dance, which made Santana roll her eyes _

"_Come on Santana I know you can do it, score for me" I encouraged and right after that she started picking up the pace_

_After a few cheers Santana won the game, I ran straight to her and she picked me up and spun me around_

"_That was awesome S" she just smiled and blushed _

"_I did it for you Q, you are my Q no one else's" it was my turn to blush, this girl was truly awesome _

"_And you are my San'' we looked over at Finn who was sulking and kicking his foot in the grass, Santana was laughing and I kind of felt bad for him _

"_Santana be nice" I elbowed her while she just laughed_

"_What" I glared at her and she got what I wanted her to do _

"_Fine I will go but I am only doing this for you" she walked over to Finn and shook his hand gracefully as she walked back to me I smiled at her _

"_Sorry Finn maybe next time" I hugged him and left, Santana was chasing me around while trying to tickle me, she finally got hold of me and I could not stop laughing, she was covered in dirt but I did not mind_

_Being with my best friend made me really happy_

"_Hey girls look over here" we turned around and my dad took a picture of us, I leaned into Santana and gave her a kiss on the cheek, it was the best day ever_

_When we got home we put the picture in the scrapbook, so that we would never forget her victory _

That day was the best I would never forget that she won for me; this was making it harder and harder to tell her the truth, now that I am going to London who is going to defend my honor

"You were so happy that you won, even though you didn't get any trophy"

"You were the trophy, I was happy because I won you, that was my biggest prize"

I slightly blushed and giggled, she still is the smooth talker

"Thank you" we stayed silent for a while just browsing through the scrap book and savoring the moment

I felt her tug at my waist a little, she hugged me tighter and I just melted in her embrace dropping the book on the bed

"Hey, what is going on in that pretty blonde head of yours? You have been distant ever since graduation"

I turned my head around so I could face her and she gave me a soft smile

"I am sorry" I whispered, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion

"Sorry for what Q"

"For your break up with Brittany, I never asked you though how are you feeling, I thought it was a sensitive topic, that's why I have been walking on eggshells around it"

She shook her head and laughed, I just wanted to make sure that she was okay before I told her about the London thing

"Look Q there is no need to worry, Britt and I are fine, and we had a healthy break up we realized that we were not meant to be and that its good we just stay best friends, besides Trouty is already making the moves on her"

Okay great she is not hurt about the Brittany that is good, which means my news won't be that bad

"Always so modest, are you sure you okay with that I don't want you walking around all somber because of her and Sam's new friendship slash relationship"

"Don't worry about me Blondie, I have you and that is more than enough, besides Sam is good for her so I have nothing to worry about"

"But he wasn't good for me?"

"Well you guys looked more like siblings which was really disturbing" I just laughed because I know it bothered Santana when Sam and I dated but I will never ask the real reason

"Hey why don't we take a break form all this packing and just lay down for a bit, I am drained and we have the whole summer to do this packing thing, and I want to save all my energy for Puck's party which is in 2 hours "

"Yeah you're right; I am drained too who would have thought that saying goodbye to Rachel would be so emotional"

"That is Berry she has that effect on people, although annoying sometimes she grew on me and in about three months I will be there with her and Kurt" she groaned and threw herself on my bed and I laughed

Although she did love them she could only take a little bit of them and considering the fact that they will all be living together I don't know how she is going to handle it, I jumped on the bed and she wrapped her arms around me as we cuddled

"I know but you will be okay and trust me you will have fun" I said laughing at her as she pulled me closer

"I won't admit that Q, but I know I will besides you will be there to keep me company, I will make sure you visit every chance you get, or I will visit, or we will Face Time or Skype so it's going to be fun"

I felt guilty and sad that I was still lying to her, but in time I will tell her, I knew this was either going to break our friendship or make it stronger I hummed in agreement and I felt her kiss the top of my head and after a few minutes I heard a light snore, I looked around my room

And sunk further into her embrace drifting off to sleep myself and hoping for the best

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

We were walking hand in hand towards Puck's house, we woke up from our nap and hour before preparing for the party and my parents made us a few snacks and sandwiches to eat before leaving

Puck decided to throw a Summer party, it was to celebrate the beginning of summer and to cheer Finn up after Rachel's departure and San was more than happy to come because the more the alcohol the more the fun

I knew she was going to get drunk, so I had to be the responsible one, she resisted but I insisted, I wanted her to have fun, she needed it

"Ready to party Quinn, just stay by my side the whole time we are here I don't want you getting lost" I just shook my head and laughed

"Yeah I am ready to party, and don't worry I will always be on your side"

"Good" she held me tighter and already we heard laughter and music coming from Puck's house, the door was already open and I could already see Mercedes and Tina laughing, with their red cups in their hands they are already drunk

Because when they get drunk they laugh a lot, we got inside and everybody greeted us, we were engulfed with hugs Santana left to get us a few drinks while she left me behind with Tina and Mercedes

The party was already in full swing and Puck was now running around half naked with Sam behind him with Mike just dancing around, Sugar was stripping for Artie, Joe and Rory were playing video games, Blaine and Kurt were busy singing Finn was feeling lonely in the corner and Brittany was trying to make him feel better

All that was left from the equation was Rachel; I wonder how she is doing in New York all alone in the city by herself with no one, it was sad and also here we have Finn who was also lonesome

I have a feeling that in a about a few months it will be me and Santana being like that well except the romantic stuff, the problem is that I have not told her yet

"So girl have you told Santana that you are actually going to London not Yale"

"Yeah because if she is the last one to find out, she will definitely be very angry at you"

Tina and Mercedes were right, I had to tell her it was now or never and she was still not back yet from getting our drinks

"No I haven't, I do not know how to tell her guys what am I going to say, hey I am not going to Yale anymore I am going to London" I said just a little too loud out of frustration

"You are going to London?" Oh, oh we turned around to see Santana standing with drinks in her hands and a hurt look on her face; I did not want her to find out this way

"San please wait let me explain"

"So you all knew, all of you" she was angry now and her voice made me flinch, she was pointing at Mercedes and Tina and Brittany who was instantly on her side, I just saw Tina and Mercedes nod their heads without saying a word

"Santana please, I was going to tell you" she was shaking her head and I saw tears fill her eyes

"I thought it had all changed between us but you lied, you hurt me again and nothing you say or do can change that, leave me alone Quinn" She shoved the drinks towards Brittany and stormed out of the door

I felt my heart break, I had lied to my best friend and there is no way she will ever forgive me, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Finn and Mike were circled around us they all nodded for me to go after her

As I passed to go out of the door, Brittany stopped me

"Don't worry she will understand, just give her time, go sit next to her, she needs to know your there before you talk to her" I nodded and hugged her before I went looking for San, hoping for the best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **here is another chapter thank you for the reviews and support, this story is going to take a long time to progress, because I have to have a few chapters of them spending time together for the summer holidays before Quinn leaves

So please be patient with me (we may have a summer road trip with just the two of them I don't know just saying lol).

_**ErosEternaGlee**__**: lol thank you again for the big support, I am planning on taking my time for this story, I will take your ideas into consideration, remember you are also an inspiration to some of the Raising Lilly chapter so I am hoping you will read every chapter of this story **_

_**Sylverkubus**__**: Thank you so much for the support; I will update the other stories just for you **_

_** juli. dr: me gusto thank you for your reviews on all my stories**_

_**and thank you all for the support and reviews **_

**Quinn's POV**

I was searching every where for Santana I know she was mad like Brittany said I should give her sometime before she could talk but I was really worried and I wanted to comfort her, this was tearing me apart too

But I wanted to be there for and show her that I still care for her and that things haven't changed between us although I doubt that she will ever want to trust me or even talk to me ever again

I felt like breaking down, tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes; I let out a sigh of relief when I saw her by the swings in Puck's back yard, she was staring out in space, I could tell the look in her eyes was sad and distant

I walked over to where she was slowly and I gently sat down on the second swing, she didn't even dare to look at me, it was like I wasn't even there, after an uncomfortable 3o minutes of silence I decided to break the tension I couldn't take it anymore

"San I am sorry, I really am" I was waiting for a response but she just kept quiet and said nothing

"I was going to tell you San, but you were so excited about me going to Yale and us only being a mere 2 hours away from each other, I was excited too, but when this came to the table I took it, I really wanted to tell you but I was scared

I was scared that I was going to lose you because we have been doing so well, I care about you so much that it tore me apart too, the fact that I will be leaving also makes me die inside

The fact that I may not see you so often makes me sad, but I figured that we would make it work somehow, Tana please say something I want to know how you feel" I was breaking and every minute she said nothing made me cry more

I was wiping away my tears when I heard her sigh, she stood up from the swing and turned her back on me, it was killing me that she could not bare to look at me

"How I feel huh, you want to know how I feel really Quinn, I find out all of this in one night and you want to know how I feel" she was angry I could here the anger and the hurt in her voice

She gave me a dry chuckle as she turned to face me, I could see the tears streaming down her face and I also couldn't stop crying

"Worst part is I was the last person to find out, I was the last, do you know how that feels, I thought you cared for me, after we regained our trust and fixed our friendship I thought we stopped with all the lying

But I guess I was wrong, you couldn't tell me you were going to another country, I was busy making all these plans for us you know, that I would drive you up to Yale and help you set up your room

That we would visit each other and annoy the heck out of each other with our awesome lives, I had it all planned out, you were the first person I knew I would talk to about my first horrible day and my first failure

That you would be the one to tell me like it is and encourage me to do better, but now you will be like what? 2 plane rides away from me, we are going to be separated by an ocean, how about that and you are asking me how I feel

I thought I would be the first person to know but I wasn't, if you think you were sparing my feelings by making me the last person to know, than you are wrong it hurts it hurts so bad" she was now close to me

She jabbing her finger into my chest and seeing her cry made me cry, she was angry and I just stood there and let her take it all out, I understood her pain and it broke me when she said all of those things to me

I was also hoping that she would be there my first day at college, that I would call her when things get tough and that she would be coming to gate crash at my dorm in Yale and irritate the hell out of me

I wanted all those things too, but I also wanted to go to London, I don't want our friendship to be ruined, I will do anything in my power to fix this, I want her to forgive me so bad

"San" I said her name above a whisper

She moved away from me shaking her head, I tried to move forward but she kept backing away

"You know after everything we have been through and fixing things between us, I thought you would be the last person to lie to me, or to hurt me, I thought out of all my friends and out of people that you would be the last to hurt me

But you know what I guess I was wrong, I don't even know what to say, I am trying to wrap my head around everything"

"You don't have to San; we can fix this, please Tana"

"No Quinn, nothing changes the fact that you hid this from me, I can't talk to you right now, I just can't" and with that she just left me there crying my eyes out

I wanted to chase after her but I wanted to give her some space as well, I wanted her to take a breather because if I push her any further I am afraid that there will be nothing left to save

If only she could understand why I kept this from her for so long, I was scared that I might lose her and so far it looks like all my fears are coming true, but I am not going to let her pull away from me

I took my time and just sat by the swing, after an hour I decided to head home and get some sleep, maybe I will talk to her tomorrow, but I have a feeling she wont want to talk, like me Santana is very stubborn and it can take time for her to come around again

I never thought we would end up at square one again, though it truly is my fault that this all happened, I thought I was saving our friendship only to find out that I was actually destroying it, everyone was right I should have told her sooner, God I am so stupid

I look around for my car, I assumed she must have walked home or one of our friends must have given her a ride, I decided to call her but her phone sent me straight to voicemail

"Hey San its Quinn , I wanted to know if you got home safe I know your mad at me right now but I want to make sure you are okay, call me or text me please" I couldn't stop crying this was slowly killing me

I sat in my car for a little while and just broke down, it was dangerous to drive in my state, so when my eyes were all dried out I drove straight home, I needed my bed, I needed a break I wanted to just curl under the blankets and cry myself to sleep

When I got home my mom was still awake in the living room, she was lost deep in her book, so just wanted to walk to my room with out her noticing me but it was too late

"Quinn honey, where is Santana, what is wrong?" When she opened her arms to give me a hug, I just threw myself in her arms and sobbed until I couldn't, she was soothing me with her words and I felt a bit of comfort

"Quinn honey what's wrong, what happened is it Santana?

She wiped away my tears

"She hates me, she really hates me, I told her about the whole London thing, actually she found out by accident and that's the way I did not want her to find out but she did and she hates me mom"

"Oh Quinn honey she doesn't hate you, she is just mad okay, she will come around, you know that Santana is as stubborn as you" she hugged me tightly trying to sooth me

"Yes mom she does, she hates me she couldn't even look at me, you guys were right about me telling her sooner, she told me that she never expected me to hurt her out of all people, she was so angry

I could see the pain in her eyes and when she walked away I swore that there was no chance of fixing our friendship again you know

It was always us together against the world and she had everything planned and when she said I crushed her all I could think about is how we once were when we were young and it broke me even further

She doesn't even want to talk to me, she walked away from me, away from everything and I need to fix it mom, I want to fix it so bad I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight without seeing her" I couldn't top sobbing and mom just kept on soothing me

"Then go honey, go see her tell her what you just told me now, go fix it before its too late, when you guys were young you were joined to the hip, Maribel and me honestly thought you were going to get married someday" she laughed slightly shaking her head while I just smiled

"She was always so protective of you and when you guys became best friends again, I could still see that protectiveness, yes she is hurt that you lied to her but you had your reasons and I am sure if you tell her she will understand

Go to her honey and fix everything, make her understand and make her forgive you, it may take some time but try, I am pretty sure you had some plans with her for these summer holidays right"

"Yeah and I doubt that will happen anymore, I wanted to spend as much time I can with her before I leave for school at the end of summer"

"it can still happen honey, you are a Fabray and Fabray's never give up, now do they" we both laughed at that, she was right I am a Fabray and we don't give up, I spend all my life being determined about everything

"Okay, you are right mom; I am going to go over at San's right now"

"Okay honey, but call me if anything happens, I am tired right now so I am heading to bed your father is already knocked out" I laughed and gave her a hug

"Thanks mom, good night" and with that I drove to San's house hoping for the best, it was already late at night and I was hoping to find one of the Lopez members awake because I am pretty sure Santana is locked away in her room

She has a tendency of closing people out when she is hurt, she has trouble talking to anyone, she has always been afraid of talking about her feelings

Luckily when I arrived the lights were still on at the Lopez manor, I took a deep breath and got out of my car and with every step I took towards the front door my heart was beating very fast and my palms were sweaty

After ringing the door bell I patiently waited for someone to answer and luckily a smiling Maribel answered the door but as soon as she saw the way I looked her smile faded and she quickly embraced me, she had always been like a second mother to me

And I always loved that, she was a sweet woman with a big heart and a good sense of humor like her daughter, she led me to the kitchen and handed me a cup of coffee

"I really don't know what happened but when she came home she went straight to her room, she was crying and did not say anything, she has been cooped up in her room and I can't even get her to talk to me"

"Well something did happen, she found out about me going to school in London, she thought I was still going to Yale, she was so excited you know and I was planning to tell her

I really was but you know she found out the wrong way, she was pretty mad that she was the last to know, after all that has happened between us this hurt her the most, it hurt her that I lied to her and it hurt her that I am going far away

It hurts me too, the prospect of never seeing her again or hardly seeing her hurts me and I know she is mad and she probably won't want to talk to me but I want to fix things between us

I don't want us to start the summer holidays off on a bad note, I just hope she will want to talk to me" I was rubbing my temples out of frustration and the fact that I now had a huge head ache but the coffee was soothing my nerves

Maribel reached across the table and held my hand gently rubbing it as she gave me a smile

"Judy told me about the you going away and I understand why you were scared to tell her, when you guys had your fall out during high school she was broken and sad, I could see it in her eyes

But I think having Brittany next to her made it all better, after you guys decided to fix things; I saw that glimmer of happiness in her eyes again, she is hurt but she doesn't hate you, she could never hate you

Just go talk to her, even if she does not respond, stay here with her until she understands that you are not abandoning her, I love you guys and I hate seeing either one of you hurt, you know were her room is" she stood up and pulled me into a hug

I smiled at her, she always had a way of making me feel better and I loved it, she was the best

"Thank you" and with that I went up to Santana's room which was closed shut, I took a deep breath before walking in the room because I knew knocking wasn't going to help

When I entered her room, she was standing by her bedroom window and looking outside; she was focused on a tree house

An all too familiar tree house, I remember Santana's dad building that for us, we used to play in there the whole day until we were called out, sometimes we would sneak in there and have a secret sleep over

She turned around to just give me a mere glance and turned back again to look at the house I walked towards were she was standing and I stood opposite her afraid to step any further in case she moves away

"We had a lot of good times in there, we would hide and have sleepovers, I still cant believe its still there, after our fallout I thought you would have removed it, I thought you wouldn't want to have any memory of me at all" she gave me a dry chuckle

"After all this time you still don't know how much you mean to me do you, I would never want to erase any memory of you no matter how much you hurt me or I hurt you"

"San…

"No don't, don't come in here and say San this or San that, no matter how much you try to justify what you did I am still mad at you, I was the last person Quinn, the last to find out do you know how that feels

I feel like a total idiot, you think you know someone but you really don't, when was I going to find out Quinn? , the last minute when you tell me to drive to the airport and not the train station!

I have every right to be mad and you are not going to be able to fix this just like that, not this time Fabray"

I stood there letting her blow of her steam, as I closed my eyes trying to stop my tears from coming out again

"You don't know how much you mean to me Quinn because if you did you would know that you should have come to me first, I was the one you told when we were young that you wanted to travel the world

Sure the fact that you would be far away would have hurt but I would have been happy for you, but for you to hide it from me, I know all your dreams Fabray, what you want to achieve and when you want to achieve it

I know what makes you tick and what doesn't, what makes you cry, what makes you laugh and what truly makes you happy

When you are hurt you get all closed up like me because you are afraid of being venerable to anyone, you stop at nothing to get what you truly want and you hate it when I give up easily

Sometimes you get scared when I try to do something that you know is dangerous, you are scared at the mere thought of me being hurt just like I am scared of anything bad happening to you

You hide your hurt from me because you never want me to try and fix you, you always want to be the stronger one out of the two of us, but right now hiding this from me did more damage than good"

I couldn't take it anymore I walked towards her and as much as she moved away from me I managed to grab a hold of her and hug her, she tried to struggle from my hold but eventually she gave in and cried in my arms, I cried with her as well

It was like the pain was radiating form one to the other

"I am sorry, I am so sorry, I know how much you mean to me, you mean so much to me too, it kills me, it kills me that I hurt you and that I had to lie to you, I thought I was protecting you, I was so scared of losing you again

But you are right it did a lot more damage and I will do anything, anything to make it up to you, to gain back your trust

Please San give me a chance I don't want to spend the whole of summer alone and upset I don't want to leave here with you being mad at me, please, please forgive me"

We were still locked in embrace and she just shook her head but she held me tighter

"I don't know if I can right now, just give me time Q, I just need time to wrap my head around everything"

"Okay I understand but can we just lay down right now, I have a head ache from crying too much" she just laughed and pulled away from me and pulled me towards the bed

"You are right I am pretty tired too and I didn't even drink any alcohol"

"I have to say I am really proud that you didn't"

"Are you trying to say I am an alcoholic Q" she gave me a sly smirk and pulled me closer to her as I laid my head on her chest and she wrapped her arms around my waist

"No not all Lopez, I could never say such a thing the only thing you are is my hero" I felt safe in her arms at least we were back to our silly banter, that is a start

"Your damn right I am" we laid there in comfortable silence lost in our thoughts I was just happy we were back to were we where once again

"You know your right"

"About what San"

"About the tree house, we did have some pretty good times in there"

"Yeah when we were in there I never wanted to leave it was just the two of us" she hummed in agreement and I knew she was already falling into sleep

"Good night San"

"Good night Q, promise you won't leave me now, promise you will still be here in the morning when I wake up"

"I promise" I remembered to send my mom a text to tell her everything went okay and with that I joined her in to a deep sleep, moving closer into her enjoying the sound of her soft snoring

_Flashback _

_A 7 year old Santana was pulling Quinn towards the tree house in the dark leading the way with a flashlight _

"_Come on Q lets go"_

"_Its too dark San" Quinn said feeling scared and uncomfortable, Santana reached over and hugged her and held her close as she walked with the guidance of the flashlight _

"_Don't worry Q I have got you, I won't let anything happen to you" Quinn smiled at her best friend and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made the young Latina blush _

"_Its okay Tana I trust you" they moved up to the tree house and Santana took out a bright light from the corner of the tree house so that they wouldn't be in the dark _

_They laid down on the sleeping bags that were already in the tree house as Quinn pulled out her favorite story book and some candy from her back pack _

_Sometimes they loved to sleep in there were Quinn would sometimes read to Santana and they would just eat some candy and talk until they fall asleep _

_While Quinn was reading to Santana she intertwined their fingers, they always felt close to each other after finishing the story they just laid there in silence _

"_Q where do you want to go when you grow up, My papi was showing me pictures of where him and mami went and I told him that one day I also want to see the world like him and mami did"_

"_I don't know Sanny I want to see the whole world too as long as you are there to go with me" _

"_Sure Q, I would go anywhere with you, we are going to see the whole world someday"_

"_You promise" _

"_I promise Q we are stuck together" and with that said both girls smiled at each other and held each other until they feel asleep being happy that they had the same dreams_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's note: Thank you for your continued support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana's POV **

**Authors note:** thank you again for the awesome support and reviews, they are truly appreciated. And a shout out to ErosEternaGlee and Sylverkubus,

I woke up with the sun shining into my room and slightly blinding me, I had a slight headache and I felt terrible, last night events flashed back into my head like a waterfall then the pain began to feel heavy in my heart

Quinn was the cause of this heartache, she lied to me and hid a big secret from me, it hurts that I was the last to know that she is going to another country I mean freaking LONDON for God sake

It hurts that I was the last to know and it hurts that she is even going there, I know that she always wanted to see the world but when we were young we vowed that we would see it together, maybe travel when we are a bit older

When Quinn got accepted into Yale I was excited because I knew that was her dream school and even though we had our fallout I always had the knowledge that Yale was her dream school

I loved the fact that we would only be like 2 hours apart by train, I had so many plans for us we were going to be the hottest bitches together, if we would fall we would fall together and be there for each other

Quinn was my other half, she always made me feel like I could do better and become a better person, we have similar personalities we are like fire and ice and our stubbornness is what makes our friendship stronger and sometime destructive

She could call me out on my crap and I on hers, without her there I have nothing to prove to myself and I always settle for less and not more, Quinn would always push me and make me see my own potential and what I am capable of whether good or bad

She would sometimes give me this disapproving look whenever I make bad choices like for example when I declared to the glee club that I would be famous no matter what the cost will be, I glanced at her and she just sat there with her eyebrows furrowed shaking her head

She literally screamed at me when Brittany released the sex tape online, oh no she never got blamed because Brittany's actions were driven by my words, she was screaming at me about my future kids seeing this when their older and all the consequences that came with the tape being posted online

When I got home I literally accessed Brittany's account and removed the sex tape and Quinn later explained to me that she wants what's best for me and doesn't like me settling for less just to get my name out there, I wasn't mad I was happy I loved that she cared

Now that she will be in another country who will be there to give me a shove towards the right direction, who will be there to challenge me into becoming my best, an unstoppable force a "hot Latina to be reckoned with" as she would tell me

I feel like my world is falling apart, Quinn and I have always had a connection ever since we met at a very young age, we were always there for each other, we looked out for each other and I never wanted anything bad to happen to her, it hurt me when she got hurt, it has always been like that

Even during our fall out our secret glances in the hallway said a lot, we could tell that we still cared about each other, It crushed me when she became pregnant, I wanted to hurt Puck so bad but I did not, I ended up radiating all my anger towards her, insulting her and the baby every chance I got

I really regret doing that because looking at Beth now makes me know that it may have be a drunken mistake but out of it came something so beautiful and precious and it makes Quinn happy

I have been around to see the way Quinn glows when she has Beth in her arms, the way Beth gives her a toothless grin and slightly grabs her hair with her tiny hands it is so cute, I may regret not being there for her during her pregnancy but I made sure I was there for her every time Shelby gave her and Puck the chance to see her

The kid has seriously grown on me, she looks so much like Quinn that is scary and she also has her charm too and she turned something we both thought was a negative into a positive. I have grown to love Beth because she has a piece of Quinn, I always loved anything that was Quinn and that reminded me of her

Ever since we have decided to fix things between us we have become so much stronger and very close, I would do anything for her in a heart beat and although I did not take the news very well and I am not very happy about it I want her to go because it makes her happy and I love seeing her happy even if it hurts me in the process

I feel like I have so much to earn up to because of the things I said and did to her when we were fighting and I take every chance I can get at making her happy, she told me to stop feeling guilty because she also did her fair share of damage to our friendship but I can not help myself, water under the bridge or not I still love seeing that smile on her face

I know now that this summer is all the time I have to spend every waking moment with her, creating every possible memory that we can, and I don't want to screw it up because this summer did not begin in the best possible way

With Brittany and I breaking up an all, I will always love her but the break up was for the best, we were not exactly on the same page about the future and we decided that it was best if we separated, Brittany always brought out the best in me, she always brought out my softer side and made laugh and have fun

She taught me that life is not always about grudges and fighting, she taught me to see the good in people, Brittany was a smart girl and sometimes people can misread her, she does not get the credit she deserves and I am thankful that I had her as my girlfriend she taught me a few things

And I really hope Trouty Mouth does not screw up or I will personally kill him, while I am lost in my thoughts I feel Quinn move around in my arms, she moved forward and nuzzled more into my neck, her breath hitting my skin slightly giving me goose bumps

She looks so peaceful and graceful, out of all of our friends I always thought that Quinn would be the only one that would age gracefully, even if she will be old and grey she would still be beautiful, I have always admired her green hazel eyes and flawless skin

Quinn always had a different effect on me, she had this sort of pull over me, I am not going to deny the chemistry between us it has always been there and it sometime made me think that there could be more between us, but who was I kidding the first girl I had eyes on was straight as a ruler I had no chance at all

That's why I enjoy every moment that I get to cuddle with her, hug her, hold her and wrap my arms around her because I know that I will never get the chance to do it the way I desired to, I thought I was good at hiding my feelings for Quinn but someone already knew

That person made me realize that, keeping these sorts of things to myself can do more harm than good

_Flashback _

"_So when are you going to tell her the truth San" I turned around form where I was standing, I was about to leave Brittany's room after our long talk and probably the healthiest break up I could have ever experienced _

_I looked at her slightly puzzled, who on earth was Brittany talking about? _

"_Tell who what Britt" she gave me the you know what I am talking about look _

"_Don't act dumb Sanny, when are you going to man up and tell Quinn the truth" Quinn? What the hell was she on about? _

"_Seriously Britt I have no idea what you're going on about, tell Quinn what?" _

"_That you love her Santana. You love Quinn" I stood frozen at my spot, It was like my blood was drained from my whole body, I was beginning to become sweaty and clammy, I was shaking, how the hell did she know_

"_Seriously Britt I have no idea what you are on about" I said trying to keep my cool but I failed miserably_

"_Don't try to lie to me Santana I know you and I know your lying Lopez, I am not as dumb as people make me out to be and you know that very well, I may have not have been there when you guys were little _

_But I can see the way you look at her, best friends or not you always had that look, you had that drive to protect her to see her happy, I know it hurts because you think you will never have her, but you can never know if you don't try, take a leap of faith for once"_

_I was shell shocked, Brittany knew all along and I thought I hid it very well, I have no words, and she was always smart when it came to people_

"_I know you are still shocked San, but I know and I can see its been hurting you for a long time, I have known for a long time Santana, you also confirmed it when you wanted to kill Puck after he got her pregnant, I remember that night, you were seeing red and nothing was going to stop you_

_Luckily I managed, I do have some sort of hold on you" she laughed at her own joke and I just gave a small smile and she walked towards me to pull me into a hug, the moment she took me into her arms I broke down sobbing _

"_Hey its okay, you know I don't like when people cry because they are sad, I only like happy tears Sanny" I chuckled at Brittany's effort to make every situation seem like an easy breezy one_

"_I am scared Britt, its not as easy as you make it seem, you know I thought I was good at hiding it but I guess I was wrong" I chuckled a bit at being so naïve _

"_What are you scared of San, for all we know Quinn could be feeling the same way you are feeling"_

"_You are kidding yourself Britt, Quinn is as straight as she will ever be I really don't think she feels the same way" no way in hell did Quinn have feelings for me _

"_You might be wrong there Sanny, I have seen the way Quinn glows around you, you bring out that smile people hardly see on her face, you are the only one who could make her truly happy and bubbly so I doubt that she would be opposed to you having feelings for her_

_San I am not saying tell her now, I am just saying think about it, no matter how stubborn you both are and no matter how many times you fight you will always have that connection that is unbreakable _

_Don't let someone else take her away before you have the chance to do so, she might slip away form you at any given moment, someone might just take a shot and probably win, just tell her, you have the whole summer _

_I don't want you living in misery for the rest of your life, you will never know until you try, besides you two would make a flawless couple"_

_we both burst out laughing at what she said I hardly doubt we would make a flawless couple we are very destructive, sexy yes, hot yes, flawless no_

"_You know Britt you should really consider being a psychologist part time" _

"_That's a great idea, I could be doctor Pierce part time and Brittany spears full time and maybe I could fix whatever is going on between you and Quinn" I just chuckled at her playfulness and lightly shoved her _

"_Thank you Britt you are always going to be the best" _

"_No problem, but I am serious Santana you better say something soon before its too late, before she slips away from you" no matter how Brittany tried to put it in a positive way I am not going to tell Quinn the truth _

Brittany knowing about the whole thing shocked me, she was right about Quinn slipping away, she is moving to London and it makes me even more reluctant to tell her how I feel, I guess I will just die with this big secret

It hurts to secretly love someone but you always want to put their happiness before yours and whoever Quinn ends up with I will be happy if she is happy even if it kills me inside, I think I am hanging out with Berry and Hummel too much I am getting way too sappy for my liking

This whole London thing has gotten me on the loopty loop, I want to scream, cry, shout break things and mostly I want to scream at myself for letting my feelings for Quinn get out of hand

I look over to her one more time and smile at how beautiful she is, she is so close yet so far away from me it pretty much blows

"I can feel you thinking too loud San and you know I don't like it when you are so distant" she mumbles against my neck, God this girl is going to be the death of me, her voice always sounds so sexy in the mornings especially after she wakes up

She moves to look at me and her green hazel eyes display sadness and worry, I just want to hold her and never let go, I just want to make this all go away but unfortunately I cant life tends to suck big time

"Good Morning to you too Miss Fabray" I smile trying to reassure her that I am okay and that there is nothing for her to worry about

But I can see the fake smile she gives me, she was never good at hiding her true emotions from me, she moved to get out of bed but I pulled her back hugging her tightly, she just held me close and sobbed

"Hey, Hey Q stop crying baby girl, its going to be alright okay, stop or you will make me cry too and you no Santana Lopez does not do crying" I chuckled trying to diffuse the tension in the room

She pulls away to look at me and she gives me a sad smile and shakes her head

"Even in bad times you always manage to make a joke"

"Come here, lets lay down for a bit" I pull her towards me as we crash back into the mattress and cuddle, she lays her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her like I am shielding her

We lay there in comfortable silence, she was buys drawing patterns on my exposed chest and I was playing with her hands, these moments are the moments I cherish, who would have thought that McKinley's biggest bitches would be such softies especially to each other

"I am so sorry San, I really am I hope you can forgive me"

it breaks my heart that she thinks I am still mad, I do not want to be the person that stands in the way of her dreams I want to be the one that pushes her towards her dreams, to support her in everything she does, that's the person I want to be

"I will admit Quinn this thing really stings but I know how much going there will make you happy and I do not want to be the reason for you not to go, you will finally get what you want and you will be the best author in the world"

She laughs a bit and looks at me with a huge smile

"I thought I was going to lose you, you know I don't want to go through that again just not now or ever, I just got you back" and it is things like this that she says that give me hope that they might mean something above and beyond friendship

"You would never lose me Fabray not now and not ever, just promise me one thing, when you get to London and things go bad or good call me, email me, Skype me I don't care just try and it will be like you never left"

"I promise San, I will call you when I pass my first test, when I am home sick, when I am sick, when people are being mean to me and when I am feeling down just promise me the same thing" I just nod my head in agreement

We go back to just being quiet and laying down for a while

"Oh by the way thanks for the comment on me being the best writer in the world, but I am pretty sure there are a lot of talented writer out there" I laugh at her humbleness, Quinn has always been a good writer, the way she expressed her self in letters or poems was amazing

When she wrote she was always so focused and so content and whenever I read what she wrote I always got lost in her writing, I swear she could give J.K Rowling a run for her money

"Don't be to modest Q, to me you will be the best author in the whole world and fact is you already are" she blushes and buries her face in to my neck and giggles

"Stop it San" she says playfully hitting me, I could not stop grinning at the fact that she looked like a 5 year old

"What I am being for real here Quinn, you are a hot shot writer and I personally believe that you are going to give those tea drinking snobs a run for their money" we both laughed at my awful joke that was meant to be compliment

"You are really funny San"

"Yeah I have been told"

"Don't get to cocky Lopez"

"I just stating facts Fabray" she shakes her head and hit my shoulder playfully and I just winked at her

"I wish we could just stay here forever you know, away from the world" oh how I would really love that

"Sounds good, I could get all your favorite foods, I have a bathroom, a T.V and most of your clothes are here so it could be a long sleepover then we wont go to school, we would just lay here"

"I like that a lot but I don't think I could survive staying inside for too long, I am already pale enough, you are lucky because you have a perfect tan" she must be kidding she has the most flawless skin ever

"Are you kidding Q you have the smoothest and most flawless skin ever"

"You just like flattering me don't you?" and I could do it all day if she allowed me to

"Yeah and I also like the fact that it makes you blush like a 5 year old" I said tickling her, she was squirming and laughing like a kid I couldn't help but smile at how close we have grown

"St-t-to-p S-a-n I cant breath" she continues laughing until we were disturbed by her phone ringing on the bedside table, it was a message, she just shrugged and looked back at me giving me an evil grin

"Don't even think about it Fabray, you should check your phone and see who it is before we start our tickle fest

She just huffed and rolled her eyes, I snickered because I knew she hated the fact that she could not tickle me back

"It's not over Lopez" I wink at her and fall back on my pillow burying my head deep into it and slightly shutting my eyes while I wait for her to finish reading her text message after a few minutes I feel her climb on to my back

Putting all her weight on my back and blowing wind into my ear which made me laugh because it tickled

"Oh San wakey, wakey" I was laughing harder now

"Stop it Q that tickles" I managed to use all my strength to get her off my back and pull her into me again I enjoyed the closeness

"So who was that?"

"That was Shelby telling me that I can come see Beth tomorrow" I could hear the excitement in her voice, she really loved the little girl with all her heart

"So I was wondering of you want to come with me"

"Of course Q, you know that you don't have to ask me right, I love mini Q she has grown on me" she made an aww sound and I just rolled my eyes at her silliness

"Don't get too mushy on me Fabray"

"Oh whatever you know that behind that badass tough exterior is a big softie"

"Why do you insist on ruining my Lima heights adjacent image Q?" I groaned in fake annoyance while she just laughed

"First of all your image was ruined a long time ago S and second of all San you don't live in Lima Height I mean come on you can't fool me"

I was about to give her a smug reply when my mother interrupted us

"GIRLS CARE TO JOIN US FOR BRUNCH IT'S A BIT LATE FOR YOU TO BE IN BED AND QUINN HONEY JUDY AND RUSSEL ARE HERE"

I groaned because I did not want to get out of bed, Quinn laughed at me and pulled me out of bed and towards the bathroom

"Come on Bad ass lets go freshen up I am starving"

"WE WILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE MARIBEL"

After freshening up we went down stairs to have brunch with our parents, our hands were clasped together and when our parents looked at us they just smiled knowing that everything was okay and not all bad

We talked about college and our summer plans, it was nice to have all of this back again and every time I looked At Quinn she would smile at me or give me a playful wink and I would smile right back at her

After brunch I watched some cartoons and Will and Grace re runs as I waited for Quinn to come back, she said something about having a surprise for me, after an hour she came bolting through the front door and sitting next to me hiding something behind her back grinning at me like an idiot

"What are you hiding Fabray and it better not be something I do not like"

"No silly, remember when I said I wanted us to spend every waking moment together for the summer"

"Uh huh"

"Well ever since we were young we said we wanted to travel the world and since we are too young to afford that and the fact that I am going to study abroad I thought that we could travel around America, we can have some sort of a road trip"

She pulled out a map from behind and opened it, it had all the states she wanted to got to highlighted,

"A road trip does not sound like such a bad idea as long as we don't camp out like hobos cause I hate to stink and as along as we don't sleep in cheap motels because those beds are totally uncomfortable" she just rolled her eyes at me

"Come on San it's all part of the experience, we get to become explores and make every possible memory, and we get to see a lot of things like the Grand Canyon, Niagara Falls in Buffalo New York and many more

And I know you hate camping but it could be one of our best trips, we can even make a new scrap book in fact two scrap books so that we can both have one to keep and look through them when we miss each other

Come on Sanny a road trip, how does that sound" she was batting her eyelashes at me and I just laughed at her

"Its sounds good, a road trip with my best friend but…"

"Come on San, no buts, no backing out it will be fun" like I could say no to her a whole three months traveling around The U.S, it will be just the two of us which would be great

"So what do you say Sanny, road trip?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Until next time folks, next chapter will be San and Quinn's visit to go see Beth and Santana's answer to Quinn's somewhat cool but crazy idea**

**There is a lot more to come hope you stick around **


End file.
